Count Two
by MadoHomu
Summary: They say time and people's heart are inversely proportional. The more it passes, the more they grow apart.


Count Two

They say time and people's heart are inversely proportional. The more it passes, the more they grow apart.

* * *

**1.**

When Homura first made the wish to meet Madoka once again, she thought it was the correct decision.

But she was wrong.

Nobody remembers her.

.

Not even her non-existence parents.

**2.**

Instead of pausing the time in one of the battle, Homura accidentally rewind the time.

.

"DARN IT."

**3.**

Homura burped while she was introducing herself to the class

**4.**

"Nande."

"Nani?"

A loud scream broke the silence and Madoka changed into a witch, right before Homura's eyes.

"Everyone is being lied to! I have to tell everyone!"

.

Sayaka huffed. "You're just trying to break our group apart aren't you? You're in cahoots with that Kyoko."

"But-"

"What a dumb ass lie."

**5.**

Both of them are suppose to die.

Would it be better if that's the case?

.

"Can you do me a favor? Please stop me from believing Kyubey's lies when you rewind the time again."

"I will! No matter how many times I have to do it!"

**6.**

Homura pulled out her glasses and threw it on the toilet basin. She brought her soul gem up and her eyes shimmered.

She tugged onto her hair bands and her two braids.

Using the soft approach was too tiring for her. Homura no longer wanted to repeat this horrific tragedy again. She's going to use the hard approach to stop Madoka from being a magical girl.

.

But using the hard approach means Madoka would be scared of her.

**7.**

Hitomi became a magical girl as well.

Homura don't have time for more lesbians magical girl being fagits.

.

Ain't nobody got time for that.

**8.**

repeat

**9.**

Homura got lost in a witch barrier maze and she couldn't get out.

**10.**

repeat

**11.**

repeat

**12.**

repeat

**13.**

Maybe she shouldn't have choose to turn back the time.

Maybe she should have wished that Madoka was alive again

Maybe she should have...

.

Maybe Kyubey should just GTFO from earth argh this piece of shit furballs.

**14.**

repeat

**15.**

repeat

**16.**

Kyoko just confessed to Homura that she liked her.

No.

NO.

.

Homura will only be gay for Madoka 5ever.

**17.**

repeat

**18.**

In order to stop Kyubey from tempting Madoka from becoming a magical girl, Homura had to defeat the Walpurgisnacht Night alone.

.

Homura had to rewind the time. She couldn't defeat Walpurgisnacht Night.

**19.**

repeat

**20.**

After all the effort she had put in to convince Kyoko to join her team, she still died in the end.

But this time, it was for a different reason.

Although it wasn't something Homura wanted to care, she felt the need to tell Mami the truth.

She watched Mami lifted the gun and pointed it at Kyubey after listening to Homura's explanation as tears sprang out of her eyes.

"How can you toy with our lives like that?!"

.

Homura narrowed her eyes as she watched Madoka walking towards Sayaka, both in their magical girl uniform.

"I've made a contract to bring Sayaka back, now we can fight Walpurgisnacht night as a team!"

No.

_I've let my guard down._

**21.**

repeat

**22.**

repeat

**23.**

repeat

**24.**

repeat

**25.**

Sayaka's witch's wheel hit Madoka's head and she died.

.

Damn bitch Sayaka, you have one job for all these timeline and that one job is to die, IS THAT SO HARD WHY CANT YOU JUST DIE AND LET IT BE MUST YOU ARGHH.

**26.**

The easiest way to prevent Madoka from contracting was to get rid of Kyubey before that happens.

She killed Kyubey more than she could count.

But that damn bastard just wouldn't die.

Telling the truth to everyone. Didn't work.

Kill this life ruiner cat. Didn't work.

Begged Madoka not to contract with Kyubey. Didn't work.

.

What could she do?

**27.**

repeat

**28.**

repeat

**29.**

Her words no longer reach Madoka anymore.

And again, Madoka would ignore her pleas and contracted with Kyubey.

No matter how hard she do, nothing was going to work.

.

"MADOKA!"

**30.**

They say time and people's heart are inversely proportional. The more it passes, the more they grow apart.

What about an _universe_ apart?

.

When Homura held onto that red ribbon close to her chest, she wondered if this was the right thing to do. But it was too late now, wasn't it?

She stared up the clear bright sky and smiled.

_No matter how far apart we are, we'll be together again._

Homura will wait for that day to come.

* * *

A/N:

SOME SAY HOMURA WENT THORUIGH 100 TIMELINES, SOME SAY 50 TIMELINES TO GET THIS TRAGEDY RIGHT BUT LET'S ASSUME 30 OKAY. BUT MOST OF THEM ARE REPEAT LOLOLOLOL CAUSE I'M LAZY TO THINK OF IDEAS AND I HAVE TO UPDATE BY TODAY OR CASHBANKY WILL CRY

DOING THE THING SIMILAR TO COUNT ONE. IT SEEMS LIEK I'VE UPDATE ERM TWO "SERIOUS" WORK IN A ROW. DON'T WORRY BECAUSE PARODY IS WHAT LIVES IN MY HEART


End file.
